fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
2099:Rebooted
DAEC29C6-3152-4EE3-B7B3-60077050401B.png Summary 2099: Rebooted is a more developed Reboot of 2099: Zenith. The story follows a boy named Damus Adapin, a Lycan/Xaran Hybrid who was inspired by his mom and dad to become a great hero. Soon enough, he met Zephyr Tomoyuki, Alana Viaren, Bolt Arriaga, and many other allies on the way, while also fighting new villians. Power of the Verse The 2099: Rebooted series may not be as strong as 2099: Zenith, but it’s still overpowered. The Prologue/Legends Arc starts off with City Block Level '''to '''Town Level '''feats. The Kryosis Arc goes from '''City Level '''to Island Level'. The Kazmir Arc goes from '''Island Level '''to '''Multi-Continent Level. '''During World War: 2100, the characters become '''Country Level '''to '''Moon Level'. The Stellar Invasion Arc goes from Continent Level to Planet Level '''(With Xaran Damus and other Xarans being '''Universal+.), and the series ends with Planet Level '''to '''Star Level '''Characters (with the Xaran Race (Mostly Xaran Damus) Being '''Low Multiversal.) The Gods of the verse are about Low Multiverse+ '''to '''High Hyperversal+, with characters like The Ascended being High Outerversal 'and Ultima being '''Boundless. ' When it comes to speed, this verse is one of the fastest, with even the fodder being '''Sub-Relativistic to MFTL+. The god tiers of the verse are Immeasurable To Omnipresent. And the verse basically contains every kind of Hax, such as Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Fate Manipulation, Transmutation, Reactive Evolution, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, and More. Most of these Hax are usually Planet Level to ' Multiverse+', with powers such as Damus’ Modify ability being able to alter powers (such as making them 0D to 10D), or Ira’s High 1-A prep time. Explanations (Optional) *'Genshi': Genshi is a certain form of foreign energy that surrounds the multiverse, which only few can manipulate and even fewer can master. Users of Genshi can manipulate matter, light, reality, Darkness, and Existence Erasure to a certain extent, and it also grants it’s user an unique ability. Genshi can also shield users from Power Nullification and Absorption unless the opponent can directly manipulate the energy itself. *'Genshi Ability': A genshi ability is a powerful ability that can be used to defeat most opponents in seconds. A genshi ability works similarly to quirks in my hero academia, with the only exceptions are Genshi abilities are far more powerful and they have few limitations. *'Ki/Chi': Ki/Chi is the life energy of every living thing. It can be used for energy barriers, increase one’s stats, increase durability by a massive margin, fire energy blasts, adapt to any battlefield, sense the location and presence of ki sources, channeling ki, and Create Pressure. With Divine Ki, he can Erase Ki, erasing the life force of an opponent. *'Willpower': Willpower is one of the most powerful abilities in 2099:Zenith/Rebooted. The more powerful your Willpower is, the more resistant you are to certain abilities. Those with incredible levels of willpower have powers like Willpower Manipulation, Order Manipulation (Type 3), and resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) *'Aura': Almost all characters with power have aura, such as Electrical aura, Rage Aura, Defensive Aura, Explosive Aura, fear-inducing aura, madness aura, and more. *'Magic': For those who can’t use ki, use magic. Magic in 2099: Zenith has multiple properties, such as reality warping, shields, magic blasts, and many more. Calculations Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters Opponents Neutral Characters Planeteers *Damus Adapin (2099: Rebooted) *Zephyr Tomoyuki (2099:Rebooted) *Alana Viaren (2099:Rebooted) *Bolt Arriaga (2099: Rebooted) *Xodros (2099:Rebooted) *Ira (2099:Rebooted) *Levi (2099:Rebooted) Villians * Kryosis * Kazmir * The Ten Generals * Z'kral * Sapphire Gods *Ultima *The Ascended *Flare (2099:Rebooted) *Kazui (2099:Rebooted) *Odin *Ra *Zeus *Amaterasu Other *Richard Adapin *Jena Adapin *Sokudo Arriaga *Tanaka Arriaga *Xondo *Kosami * Weapons * HF Plasma Sword * Moonslicer Katana * Aurora Hammers * Cosmic Engine Vehicles * * Category:Verses